1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of networks with distributed intelligence, configuration and control and intelligent cells used in networks, primarily where the networks are used for sensing, communicating and controlling.
2. Prior Art
There are many commercially available products which provide sensing, control and communications in a network environment. These products range from very expensive, elaborate systems, to simple systems having little intelligence. As will be seen, the present invention is direct towards providing a system having a relatively large amount of intelligence and computational power but at a low cost.
One commercially available system "X-10" provides control, by way of example, between a light switch and a light. When the light switch is operated, a code pattern is transmitted over the power lines to a receiver at the light. The code pattern is transmitted twice, once in its true form and once in its complementary form. When the code is received by the receiver, it is interpreted, and thereby used to control the light. Mechanical addressing means are employed to allow the transmitter at the switch to communicate with the specific desired receiver at the light.
As will be seen, the present invention provides substantially more capability and flexibility than current systems.
Applicant will submit prior art references on X-10 and other known prior art systems.